


as ladies do

by vaguehope



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (they're baby), F/F, Fluffy, GBFfemslash2019, One Shot, Promises, Short & Sweet, Tea Parties, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: two young girls have a tea party at a distinguished café and play at being adults. the captain’s payment for their meal goes unspoken as the girls begin to grow.for day 1: "spark" of gbf femslash week 2019!





	as ladies do

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, some girls figuring out love together. i always wanted to find a cute pair for io, so finding these two are around the same age was delightful.
> 
> i hope it warms your heart like writing it did for me!

A checklist for love would look something like this:

A handsome prince. A romantic proposal. A spark.

Drusilla’s face grows red at Io’s explanation, though she quickly recovers – “O-of course it’s like that! I’ve been in love _many_ times, after all.”

“Eh…? Really?” She doesn’t completely believe her, what with the stutter in her voice – but it’s always hard to tell with Drusilla, who seems so distinguished in ways Io only aspired to be. Perhaps it is only the way she dresses, or that mysterious bird that was always beside her, but she was terribly cute, wasn’t she? She takes a sip of tea, wincing, before putting in a couple more sugarcubes. “Well, that’s just what I’d expect of someone like you.”

The harvin’s cheeks grow darker. Blowing furiously on her cup – trying fiercely to hide her excitement for the _cake_ part of the tea party – she takes a drink, kicking her legs as if in indignation. “Exactly.” A pause. “What about you, Io? Have you…?”

“What? Been in love?” She looks at the girl’s face, before looking back to her cup. “Well, of course. We’re both proper ladies, after all.”

In truth, Io wasn’t sure what exactly ‘love’ was. The ideas she had were from stories – from Rosetta’s teasing and from the storybooks and magazines that had been lying around the Grandcypher, the belongings of some member of the crew or other. It was a butterfly in your chest, a falling in an instant. It was a mark of becoming an adult.

Of course, she had been in love.

She was hardly going to tell Drusilla that she hadn’t the slightest clue, no matter what. Somehow, the girl’s opinion mattered more than Rosetta’s, or the Captain’s. Rackam was a huge dummy, and Katalina didn’t have the slightest clue what romance was – she was sure about that. But Drusilla…

She tucks a strand of hair behind one ear.

“Of course…”

It was hard to tell what butterflies might feel like, but she could swear some were fluttering around her stomach in the moment. She tells herself it’s the tea.

“This skyfaring business sure makes love difficult. How are we supposed to meet anyone while we’re travelling all over? What a pain.”

“E-eh? Yes, of course. But I have to do this, if I want to find Homlet…”

That determination – sacrificing a lady’s life for a mission more important than herself. It’s something that Io admires. “Yeah, I suppose so. I have to become stronger for my Master, too…”

Perhaps that was the answer. They had the same goals – it would make sense for them to stick together. It would be better for the both of them. Somehow, telling Drusilla that is frightening, though – far more frightening than fighting enemies and monsters.

Still, she thinks of it.

The tea party continues on. Io’s tea gets cold, while Drusilla is moving on to the cake, her eyes sparkling excitedly. She lifts the cup to her mouth, forcing herself to drink some, hoping to ease her throat – growing dry, as if she was coming down with something. Her body temperature is rising, so perhaps she is.

Still…

Still.

She thinks she has read of these things in books.

“Hey, Drusilla…”

Her voice resounds cautiously through the café, the other customers having filtered out, leaving the room quiet and intimate. Every word seems important – every word seems heavy. Drusilla blinks, her mouth full of cake – swallowing it down and clearing her throat before replying.

“Y-yes? What is it?”

“Um… would you…” She clutches the handle of her teacup, fingers shaking somewhat. “That is, I mean… it would only make sense, so – if we can’t find what we’re looking for on the Grandcypher, with the crew… if after that we haven’t… then…” Io swallows. Glances to one side, pouting, afraid to look at the other girl. “Why don’t we travel together, until we find them?”

Drusilla’s mouth drops open, startled. The room falls silent. She should leave. She ought to be swallowed by the ground – she ought to hide – she ought to never talk to Drusilla again, after making a fool of herself like –

“W-well…”

Her train of thought pauses, interrupted by Drusilla’s voice. Her heart pounds in her chest and doesn’t stop.

Drusilla, though – smiles. Covering her face with her hands.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

She hadn’t considered what she would do if she got this far. Stuttering, wondering what dream world she had begun to inhabit, she crosses her arms and looks away. “W-well! That’s to be expected! I’m a top quality mage, you know! So I’ll protect you, no matter what!”

“R-right! And, as a proper lady, I need an escort when I travel – so it only makes sense to bring you with me! That’s just the way things are!”

Their faces bright red, the girls avoid each other’s eyes – their sheepish laughter flooding the café with a different feeling, one that makes the other customers watch with knowing eyes.

Young love, and all its self-consciousness.

It was sure to start a story no one would forget.


End file.
